Temptress
by Jezebel Katherine Marillion
Summary: A new girl comes into Kurama’s life, and he’s thrown for a loop. She’s beautiful, that’s for sure. AND she’s smart! How’s our little fox boy to cope?


Summary: A new girl comes into Kurama's life, and he's thrown for a loop. She's beautiful, that's for sure. AND she's smart! How's our little fox boy to cope?

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Temptress; Chapter One: Meeting Kurama--

Jezebel Katherine Marillion was a sight to Kurama's sore eyes. In his days as Youko Kurama, he'd seen quite a many beautiful demon women who had no brains. But the way Jezebel solved that Trigonometric equation…wow! It made his palms sweat with anticipation of meeting her. She sauntered down the aisle and gracefully took her seat next to him.

"Hello." She greeted him with a smooth, syrupy drawl. "I'm Jezebel Katherine Marillion. You must be Shuuichi, the handsome genius that I've heard so much about."  
She gave him a slow, kind smile that made him think of molasses. Her silky, chestnut-brown hair slid over her shoulder like water off of a duck's back, and her brilliant gray-silver eyes studied the next equation carefully behind her perfect, thin-rimmed glasses that she didn't really need, but were mostly for decoration. Wait a minute…Jezebel had silver eyes? Kurama blinked, and realized that they weren't silver-gray, but they were a cloudy gray color. Jezebel had the beautiful sun-kissed skin tone that immaculately complemented her eyes. Her legs appeared to have been carved by a master artist, and Kurama thought that even Aphrodite must be jealous of such beauty.

"Yes, but you may call me Kurama." He took her hand and kissed the back of it tenderly, causing a maiden blush to sweep across Jezebel's face as he smiled at her gently. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to join me for lunch?"

"Of course." Jezebel murmured, looking the handsome, scarlet-haired man with dark, jungle-green eyes square in the face, and admired his more ivory skin tone compared to her darker complexion.

"Mr. Minamino! If you're done flirting with Miss Marillion, would you mind solving the equation on the board?" The teacher interrupted his thoughts.

"It's x y to the fifteenth power." Kurama replied.

"Correct, Mr. Minamino." The teacher continued on for what seemed like hours.

Finally, the lunch bell rang, and Kurama escorted Jezebel to the lunchroom, where they stood in the lunch line.

"So, Kurama, do you know a certain…Kasumi, a fox youkai?" Jezebel asked carefully. She knew exactly who and what Kurama was.

"Hm? Oh, I've heard of her, but I've never met her." He replied, looking thoughtful.

"You'll meet her soon enough." Jezebel murmured cryptically, and took her tray and sat down. Kurama followed her, and sat near her. Kurama's fan club glared at Jezebel, and Jezebel glared back, mouthing some rather rude words and giving them the one finger salute. Kurama blinked, and saw that Jezebel had only smiled at them, and waved.

"So Kurama, are you doing anything after school?" She asked. "My father owns an arcade, and I thought maybe that you'd like to come."

"I'm not doing anything, and it sounds great." Kurama smiled.

"Cool. Then I'll see you after school! Meet me at the library." Jezebel finished eating. "I'm a library aide after lunch. So I'll see you then!" She waved and walked to the library, her skirt swishing flirtatiously after her, revealing a hint of powder blue underwear and the backs of her perfectly-shaped legs. Kurama hurried to class, trying not to let his mind dwell on Jezebel's gorgeous body. He wondered briefly if she looked that good in a bikini, but stopped when he sat at his desk.

"Jezebel's mine, dweeb." A tough-looking punk growled.

"I believe that she does not belong to anyone." Kurama replied politely. "However, if you wish to press the issue, meet me at her father's arcade."  
The punk smirked.

"What, challenging me to a video game? Fine. Which one?" He asked mockingly.

Kurama smirked.

"Dance Dance Revolution." He replied confidently. The punk dropped his smirk. "Winner gets Jezebel."

What's going to happen at the arcade? Who knows! And what will Jezebel say when she learns the stakes of Kurama's game? Please review! Constructive criticism accepted!

E-mail me at: _kuramaslovingone666(at)martinamcbride(dot)net_!


End file.
